Dama
Dama • Male • SandWing • The Forlorn Traveler Appearance- Tiny yet ungainly. A particularly small yet sharp creature. Many who see him replicate and pattern in their speech. A unique image, a completely tangible thing you are able to spot in the flesh. Yet, when dragons or anyone else describes it a million different impersonations of him can come alive. His skull has smooth edges to every side and at every angle. Uniquely his horns divot into two paths on each horn. Almost like they decided they wanted to separate in a sense, yet they never truly could because of the big bony stalk that interlinked them. His eyes are dull brown, yet look entirely alive and shift this way and that. When they land on a dragon they usually feel unsettled at the sharp sense of purpose they give off. His horns are a light tawny orange and color in every other protrusion of bone on his body besides his teeth. His face and main body color is that of bleached sand, pasty but not exactly colorless. A pale chlorine blue covers his upper scales and layer his neck, legs and wings. Dragons never get a good glance at these colors though. Black SandWing stripes encase the scales of this shade, twisting and twirling as he moves. His chest is flatter than most other dragons. As if his body was always trying to tell him that he was never meant to fly, maybe that he could never make it to the other continent. If you could look at his lungs they would look badly bruised and layered in the dust of his past. His sail is a skin colored salmon and is lightly bent backwards, moving with his tail and the wind. His wings are of the same shade and are average sized for a SandWing and are bent and worn, not like he uses them. His tail is surprisingly long and strong. The white barb at the end is sharp and could easily strike a dragon down a few feet away. his voice is melodic and baroque yet undeniably scratchy. He commonly talks in a low voice and even in a whisper. Personality- This sort of dragon is one that is blatantly of his kilter. Not insane of course, only slightly distorted. a kaleidoscope one might say. You can recognize objects and such through the lens of infinite patterns yet their are splatters of color every where. a background that would be challenging to traverse. History |-|Part 1= -Born from two SandWing parents, the peculiar and grotesque life that Dama would soon be destined to live was barely caused by what his parents were. Not even his odd scales gave rise to chaos and misfortune in his life. Instead, it all came down to the mountains. Specifically the ones only a twenty minute flight away from the SkyWing capital. His parents lived in a small mining town fourty two years after the war. Many dragons began to make their way to the mineral rich kingdom in search of jewels and metals under the towering spires of rock and stone. Greedily encasing the treasure for themselves, the dragons who came thought. This wasn't a totally new idea of course. Many a dragon from a many place knew that the SkyWings supplied most of the minerals throughout Phyrria. But the war disabled most dragons from the practice of travelling to the kingdom in search of these things leading to many MudWings and lower SkyWings to take up the occupation. That is till the war came to an end. Dama's parents were descendants of some of the generation of gold lusting SandWings that came to the mountains merely four decades before. MudWings, SkyWings, SandWings and a plethora of other creatures came to bask in the supposed glory of the mountains that they would soon come to building their lives around. In his Youth, Dama and his siblings became unassuming to the different colors of the scales of their friends and neighbors. Their parents were nearly the same way, only slightly warning of the other tribes as their parents and parents parents had done. A good pal of his before the shade period that would occur three years after his birth was a young IceWing girl named Shard. He always felt pity for her scales as the Ice pale shades of purple were always masked in the dirt and black silt of the mountains. This was clearly on purpose he found, as the sharp tongued little scoundrel loved to irritate her parents covering herself in the musty natures filth. The older couple were new to the mountains, He could tell by the way their scales looked, preened in such a delicate manner that they might have bathed every day once in their lives. They would soon find the mining life a unforgiving and grueling work for what they were ever able to obtain from it. Mountains were a dangerous thing to flatlanders like them and this eventually lead to the death of their second dragonet. They didn't have the luck that was necessary in these sorts of situations. The yearling was flattened by a large rock drawn by it's own lust to fall to the ground. They let the dragonet play right in the open while they worked, blood and tears is all that would remain. Dama remembered the smell and stain that remained of the pieces of the tiny dragon, they weren't able to move the rock till a MudWing was summoned to the spot. And Dama remembered Shards face... That was the beginning of the shade. |-|Part 2= -The shade was the name of the time when all the dragons inside of Dama's village began to have terrible things happen to them, Dama coined the name himself. Freak accidents and death loomed constantly overhead, and it frightened the dragons living in the tiny little village of that valley, all coddled in the misty forsaken hills. Nothing was safe. Dragons died from being struck by lightning, others where mauled by bears, some where crushed in cave-ins, the world seemed against them, or just the mountain at least. It was a dangerous place to be for certain, and one by one Dama's siblings were lost like flies to the wind. His sister, Birch would die the day of his 4th hatching day. after a afternoon of picking through the litter of cast off rocks in search of diamonds so that they might pretend to be rich kings and queens the two went looking out in the forest for a patch of berries or some squirrels. The forest was a pale old thing and many dragons had destroyed the trees in hopes of making paths to travel on, but to no avail, and left broken logs and strong poles everywhere. So they might not be able to find one. Lucky for them though the rodents infested the trees and Birch and him played chase. They jumped and scurried along in hopes of catching a bite to eat but when Birch climbed up a Aspen tree's spindly branches, the worst was to come. Just a few steps on the edge of a branch a squirrel stood cornered. As Dama looked up into the trees he watched as his sister prepared to jump, Dama realized then and there how dangerous the forest floor could be. As Birch leaped the thin branch she landed on broke, the squirrel went flying and she plummeted. Unprepared she was unable to open her wings in time and her body was impaled on the broken branches and thistles below her, a long solid branch protruding from her heart. The squirrel chittered as it's tiny body hit a bush and it scurried away... |-|Part 3= -Dama would learn to become accustomed to it, the horrible misfortunes...By the time he was 5 years old a death happened about every week. Many of the scruffy young dragonets living in the backdrop of the hardworking town had disappeared long ago, either being killed in a number of accidents throughout the years or had simply left on to the SkyWing kingdom and beyond. Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text. Trivia * * * * Gallery Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Males Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress